


QUÉ JUEGO TAN PERVERSO

by KeepKhanAndKlingOn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepKhanAndKlingOn/pseuds/KeepKhanAndKlingOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como todo el mundo en Asgard esperaba, su svass volvió a renacer y Thor acabó por hallarle otra vez. Ahora el mortal llevaba el nombre de Tony Stark y era un excéntrico millonario convertido en héroe, casi la misma historia de siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	QUÉ JUEGO TAN PERVERSO

**Author's Note:**

> Con todos mis respetos por los diversos fandom de la Marvel y con algo de pudor a la hora de adentrarme en territorios nuevos para mí, aquí dejo este songfic que llevaba años en mi cabeza y no me atrevía a plasmar en palabras.

[ **QUÉ JUEGO TAN PERVERSO** ](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x286sj_him-wicked-game_music)

 

                                                                                    La canción comienza diciendo “ _el mundo estaba en llamas y nadie podía salvarme excepto tú._ ” Una gran verdad. Llevaba semanas... no, meses viviendo allí, en la torre Stark, intentando apagar el fuego cada noche al estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Lo único que había conseguido era avivar más el incendio en sus corazones.

 - Svass... yo también quiero mi placer... - Le reclamó aquella noche en un ronco susurro al oído, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

 - ¿Cómo “tu placer”? ¿Qué quieres decir?

       Se volvió para mirarle a los ojos, el dios estaba risueño con la mirada inocente de un niño, las facciones completamente relajadas. [Tony](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/458794690867761152/IMn9gg6K.jpeg) aún jadeaba por el reciente clímax que, como siempre, había sido épico.

 - Pero a ver... - Tanteó con su mano entre las sábanas. - ¡Sí! Tú también te has ido... ¿entonces? - El moreno no entendía nada pero rió al ver que el otro comprendía aún menos.

 - No he ido a ninguna parte.

 - Quiero decir que te has... - Señalaba hacia abajo con la mirada, agarrándole sus partes apretó un poco la mano. - ¡Joder! Que te has corrido...

 - Es verdad, me he derramado. - Besó aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban. - Siento un gran placer al tomarte, svass. Cada gemido que das, cada grito, cada callado lamento y cada vez que tu cuerpo se estremece yo... ¿cómo se dice? ¿Me voy?

 - Llegas... siempre llegas. - Acarició su barba con las yemas de los dedos, el tacto suave le agradaba. - Entonces... ¿qué es eso de que “quieres tu placer”?

 - Mi íntimo placer, el mismo que sientes tú cuando me gozas dentro de ti. Creo que ya es hora de que me lo des, svass... lo necesito.

        No podía creerlo. ¿Le estaba pidiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo? Sí, lo hacía. Le había agarrado de las caderas y tiró de él hasta que se lo puso encima, abriendo las poderosas piernas y envolviendo sus caderas con ellas. Siempre conseguía colocarlo en la cama como le diese la gana. Bueno, era más fuerte... y dominaba la situación. Al fin y al cabo era un dios. ¿Por qué ahora le apretaba con sus gemelos y sus muslos? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Que entrase ya, así... sin más preliminares?

 - Yo también deseo gozarte dentro, svass... - Repitió su ruego.

      El sonido de su voz nunca había sido tan grave, cada vello del cuerpo se le erizó al oírlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Tuvo que pararse a pensar un segundo. ¿Qué hacer? Mejor preguntar.

 - [Thor](http://data.whicdn.com/images/32303873/original.gif)... ya sabes que cuando tú y yo... por primera vez... me dolió un montón y eso que no eras el primero. La tienes grande, cabrón. Yo no tanto, es verdad. Aunque te aseguro que si ese culito tuyo es virgen, y creo que sí lo es, te haría daño si...

 - No. Adelante... ha pasado tiempo, sí, pero podré con ello. Dámelo... - Susurró de nuevo con voz ronca.

 - Está bien... como quieras.

      Tony pensó que le había vuelto a tocar la lotería. El rubio se dejaba hacer allí tendido sobre la cama, esperando cada caricia, sonriente y plácido, manejable entre sus brazos para variar.

      La luz de su reactor le iluminaba la cara, haciendo que los ojos azules brillasen más hermosos que nunca. Tenía el miembro duro, posado sobre su propio abdomen. Agachando la cabeza Tony buscó lamerlo en su entera longitud, deleitándose en el sabor acre y provocando pequeños gemidos en el dios. Luego bajó un poco más, hasta perderse entre las perfectas nalgas que abarcaba con ambas manos. Tony había pegado el pecho al colchón y, con las rodillas dobladas, subió los pies al aire cruzando los tobillos por encima de su propio trasero. El sexo le quedó aplastado contra las sábanas en un fuerte roce con los movimientos de cabeza que estaba haciendo, hundía más y más su afilada lengua en aquel glorioso agujero. Cuando ya no pudo esperar más se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y tiró del otro hasta acercarlo a su pelvis. Era el momento. Los pequeños gemidos hacía rato que se habían convertido en jadeos. Entró de golpe, no era en absoluto estrecho. Se sintió bien al encontrarse enfundado en su cuerpo y Thor gritó satisfecho.

 - ¡Sí! ¡Aaaah! Svass...

 - Así que no soy el primero...

 - Pero sí el único...

 - En este momento...

 - En cada momento... en cada tiempo... siempre tú... sólo tú...

       ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Cómo podía haber sido el único y al mismo tiempo no serlo? Estaría confuso, Tony lo achacó a la sensación que debía recorrer todo su cuerpo, esa increíble serpiente eléctrica que despierta cuando la zona en cuestión es presionada adecuadamente, estimulada, acariciada, rozada y golpeada con mayor intensidad a medida que aumentan la frecuencia y la fuerza del empuje. Y Tony no podía parar. Embestía furioso como un loco, fuera de sí, dentro del otro... dentro de su cuerpo, de su corazón y ¿de su mente?

 - Vikingos... nos invaden... me raptan... ¡Tú! - Abrió los ojos para clavarlos en los del dios. - ¿Tú? Tú y yo...

      Las imágenes se sucedían con rapidez: la estepa rusa, la aldea aislada, el ataque de los bárbaros del oeste... Una cruz de madera le fue arrancada del pecho, el rubio de dos metros de alto le miraba con deseo... Recordó una vida anterior, un momento perdido en el tiempo. Thor estaba allí y le tomaba haciéndole gritar de placer.

 - Sasha... - Tony murmuró aquel nombre sabiendo que había sido el suyo.

 - Mine svass...

 

 

                                         La segunda frase reza así: “ _Es extraño cómo el deseo hace actuar a los tontos._ ” Thor no se consideraba un tonto, poseía un enorme ego acorde a su tamaño. Y sabía bien que Tony era un verdadero genio; sus inventos, sus máquinas, sus diseños... le fascinaban por completo, para él todo aquello era pura magia. Pero el deseo convierte en tontos a los hombres y, por lo visto, también a los dioses.

 - Me muero de hambre... - Dio un salto y desapareció desnudo por el corredor, camino de la cocina.

 - Svass... - Susurró sin fuerzas. El éxtasis que “su íntimo placer” le había provocado le dejó exhausto, no pudo sujetarlo del brazo, se le escurrió entre los dedos. - Mmm...

       Tras el gruñido de protesta, Thor suspiró. Profundo, haciendo salir todo el aire. La sonrisa volvió a su rostro cuando le vio llegar con un plato y una cerveza en las manos, seguía completamente desnudo y su pecho brillaba con la tenue luz azulada iluminando siempre su posición.

 - ¿Quieres un poco? Estos burritos están deliciosos... - Le ofreció después de haberle dado un buen bocado.

 - No, gracias. - Renunció entre risas.

 - He estado pensando, eso que he visto en tu cabeza...

 - ¿Sasha? Eras tú. Siempre has sido tú, mine svass.

 - Eso significa que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. - Dio otro bocado al taco llenándose los carrillos, masticaba dando vueltas por la habitación y algo de la salsa de carne y judías del relleno, terminó en el suelo.

 - Ten cuidado... - Le advirtió. Tony iba descalzo.

 - Eres inmortal, tienes miles de años. Y si me has encontrado en mis vidas anteriores... cada vez, como tú dices, entonces... - Acabó pisando lo que había derramado y se sentó en la butaca frente a la cama para limpiar su pie. - ¡Oh, qué desastre...!

      Thor se echó a reír. Tony había cogido un calcetín para retirar la salsa de entre sus dedos. Eran tan redonditos que daban ganas de comérselos. El rubio perdió la vista entre los pliegues del pie de Tony, relamía sus propios labios imaginando las caricias que dispensaría por allí. El meñique era su preferido, tan chiquito y precioso... Tony había seguido hablando pero Thor no llegó a escuchar una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

 - Bueno, contesta de una vez. ¿Tú que opinas, Thor?

 - ¿Sobre qué?

      Tony sacudió la cabeza y se levantó bruscamente del pequeño sillón, buscando un lugar donde dejar el plato. Empinó la botella de cerveza para darle un buen trago y, después del acostumbrado eructo mal disimulado y el “perdona” habitual, miró al rubio a los ojos con un brillo especial en los suyos color avellana.

 - Sí... sobre qué... - Masculló con algo de rabia. - ¿Qué importancia tiene? Ven, dame un beso con esa boca...

      Se lanzó encima del rubio, apoyando los brazos a sus costados sintió que el otro le rodeaba la espalda con los suyos, la cintura con sus poderosos muslos, enrollando las piernas entre las suyas. Las caras habían quedado a un escaso centímetro la una de la otra, sus alientos se mezclaron.

 - Esta boca es tuya, svass.

 - Sí, porque eres mío.

       Thor volvió a disfrutar de “su placer” una vez más aquella madrugada, parece que Tony le había cogido el gusto. Antes de quedarse dormido, arrullado por la respiración de su amante que tenía la cabeza hundida en su cuello, le estuvo dando vueltas a la conversación del burrito. ¿Qué habría dicho Tony? Le pidió su opinión, ¿sobre qué asunto?, y él le preguntó... pero no hubo respuesta. ¿Por qué no se enfadó como solía hacer cuando descubría que el rubio no le estaba escuchando? ¿Qué era lo que, al parecer, no tenía importancia? El deseo vuelve tontos a los dioses... cerrando los ojos se dejó ir, necesitaba descansar.

 

 

                                               Ya era de día. [JARVIS](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/doblaje/images/e/e5/MVL-JARVIS.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20141007162934&path-prefix=es), el ordenador de inteligencia artificial de Tony, había dejado que la luz del sol se filtrase con suavidad por la persiana. Thor abrió los ojos y miró a su amante dormir tranquilo a su lado... o tal vez no tan tranquilo.

 - Sasha... me llamo Sasha...

        Tony hablaba en sueños, debía seguir recordando aquella vida. La tercera y cuarta frases de la canción dicen así: “ _nunca soñé que encontraría a alguien como tú y nunca soñé que perdería a alguien como tú._ ” Thor le encontraba cada vez que renacía, cierto, pero también le perdía siempre. Aquel pensamiento lúgubre le atemorizó. ¿No podía ser diferente esta vez? ¿Acaso no había sufrido ya bastante?

        En su larga existencia ha tenido que verle morir unas cuantas veces, eso si con suerte estaba en la Tierra, cuando no se encontraba con la desagradable sorpresa a su regreso de Asgard. No sabía qué era peor, si sostener su cuerpo agonizante o buscar su tumba entre las de cientos de miles de soldados en un cementerio. ¿Por qué tenía Tony que ser siempre un héroe? ¿No podía, por una maldita vez, tener una vida larga y sosegada? Jamás le vio morir de viejo.

        El dolor de su pérdida era siempre el más intenso.

 - Hermano, volverás a hallarle entre los humanos, sabes que renacerá. - Loki parecía intentar darle consuelo, estaría tramando algo. - Vamos, no te hundas. Todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando un dios se enamora de un mortal. Está condenado a perderle.

 - Su espíritu es inmortal. - La voz de [Odín](http://24.media.tumblr.com/c725e82173b99a91fbd7e56ad2b424af/tumblr_mvy9hzEpgY1qksxvso2_500.gif) retumbó en los salones de las dependencias de Thor. Entraba con paso firme a ver a su afligido primogénito.

 - Pero su cuerpo no, padre. - Loki se echó a un lado, retrocediendo hacia la gigantesca puerta, buscando dejarles a los dos a solas. - Su cuerpo siempre es mortal... a no ser... - Dio media vuelta y salió sin terminar la frase.

 - ¿Qué ha querido decir, padre?

 - Hijo mío, imagino que tu hermano habla de volver inmortal un cuerpo humano.

 - ¿Eso puede hacerse? ¿Tiene él ese poder? ¿Lo tienes tú? ¿O madre? ¿Puede alguien convertir a mi svass en un dios y así tenerle para siempre a mi lado?

       Odín le miraba con su único ojo nublado por las lágrimas, la compasión que reflejaba su rostro le hizo darse cuenta de que aquello era imposible. ¿Volver inmortal a un humano? No, eso sería arrebatarle lo más precioso que posee: su fragilidad.

 - No quiero volver a enamorarme de él, padre... - Dijo hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Odín, recibiendo un cálido y fuerte abrazo de su parte.

 - Eso sólo te rompería el corazón, hijo mío. - Bien sabía el Padre de Todos que Thor no podría evitar que sucediese de nuevo.

      Curiosamente ésas son, más o menos, la quinta, sexta y séptima frases de la canción: “ _no, no quiero enamorarme, (esta chica sólo te va a romper el corazón), no quiero enamorarme de ti..._ ”

 

 

                                               Como todo el mundo en Asgard esperaba, su svass volvió a renacer y Thor acabó por hallarle otra vez. Ahora el mortal llevaba el nombre de Tony Stark y era un excéntrico millonario convertido en héroe, casi la misma historia de siempre. Sasha fue hijo de rey, un príncipe que también decidió sacrificar su vida por otros menos favorecidos... era parte de su encanto.

          Cuando se enfrentaron en aquella loca pelea en el bosque, todo por llevarse preso a Loki, no lo supo al principio. Thor tardó bastante en darse cuenta... No fue hasta el momento “entrada triunfal” de Tony en el helicarrier, con su traje negro arrugado y su camisa azul desabrochada al cuello y aquella corbata de puntitos que lo rodeaba, (¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en besar aquella nuez?) soltando su discurso habitual de “soy el mejor y lo todos lo sabéis”. Se quedó un momento mirándolo de espaldas cuando pasó por su lado... Sí, ese culito... Su hermano seguro que se había percatado, tenía talento a la hora de reconocer a las almas humanas, y el muy... “travieso” no dijo nada; le gustaba callarse esas cosas con objeto de enredar más adelante.

          No era la primera vez que [Loki](https://38.media.tumblr.com/a0994c7591e7924b057d057b1d340e88/tumblr_myyx3qTZhA1s0oi0bo1_500.gif) intentaba, bajo sucias tretas y subterfugios, engañar al humano haciéndose pasar por Thor para meterse en su cama. Una vez estuvo a punto de lograrlo, pero el rubio le sorprendió a tiempo y, después de una terrible lucha, terminó por expulsarlo de Midgard. Entonces se lo planteó. Llevaba siglos viviendo el mismo amor una y otra vez, ¿acaso era una maldición? ¿No tendría algo que ver su queridísimo hermanito?

 - ¿A qué malvado juego estás jugando, Loki? ¿Por qué me haces sentir de este modo? - Aún lo sostenía por el cuello, apretando lo justo para no ahogarlo, furioso por su frustrada tentativa de yacer con su svass.

 - ¡Oh, hermano! Nunca has tenido sentido del humor...

       A Loki le colgaban los pies sobre el vacío, Thor amenazaba con tirarlo del Bifrost, el puente de arco iris que dentro de unos cientos de años el rubio rompería con su martillo y de donde él mismo se dejaría caer. De pronto la furia y el fuego en los ojos del rubio se tornaron en tristeza y llanto.

 - Qué perverso lo que haces, dejar que sueñe con él... - Le estaba culpando, semejante tortura sólo podía ser cosa suya.

 - ¡Pobrecito hermano mayor! ¡El ojito derecho de papá! O bueno, el izquierdo... - Su padre era tuerto del derecho, precisamente. - ¿De qué se queja el nene ahora, a ver? ¡No ha pasado nada! ¿Puede saberse por qué estás llorando?

 - ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan horrible? ¡Tú nunca te has sentido así! - Enjugando sus lágrimas miró de nuevo lleno de ira a su hermano pequeño. - Nunca has amado a nadie, Loki. Debería llorar por ti. ¡Qué maldad la tuya, hacerme soñar con él! Pero no importa, ¿te enteras? ¡No importa el sufrimiento cada vez que le veo morir! Porque sé que de nuevo él renacerá y yo... ¡Yo quiero enamorarme!

        Y así es como la canción continúa, con la octava, novena y siguientes frases: “ _Qué perverso juego juegas al hacerme sentir así, qué malvada cosa que hacer, dejarme soñar contigo, qué horrible cosa que decir, nunca te has sentido así, qué malvada cosa que hacer, obligarme a soñar contigo... y yo, quiero enamorarme._ ” Luego es simplemente la repetición de la primera estrofa con una ligera variación, donde al principio insinúa “ _nunca soñé que encontraría a alguien como tú_ , ” ahora concreta “ _nunca soñé que amaría a alguien como tú_ ”. Y termina con el estribillo, reiterando ese amor inmortal que siente por su svass, incluyendo una nota sostenida difícil de aguantar si no se ha tomado el aliento suficiente. Después de ensayarla unas cuantas veces con la banda, Thor se sintió seguro.

 - Estoy listo. Y no lo olvidéis, muchachos. El coro es “ese hombre te romperá el corazón”, ¿entendido? Nada de “chica”.

 - Como quieras jefe, tú pagas. - Respondió socarrón el greñudo bajista.

 

 

                                        Estaba nervioso. Había llegado el momento. En breve saldría a cantar al escenario. Era como si un nido de avispas de Vanaheim (el mundo de su madre, Freya, una Vanir de los pies a la cabeza) se le hubiera instalado en el estómago. Thor debía haber heredado algo de su magia, si era capaz de cruzarse en el camino de su svass en cada una de sus reencarnaciones. Un momento... ¿Y si era solamente por eso y no una maldición como pensaba?

          De cualquier modo el rubio lo había organizado todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, para que el inteligente Tony no sospechase nada de nada. Aquello tenía que ser una sorpresa. Así que emulando a su hermano pequeño, (conocía bien sus manipulaciones) le metió la idea en la cabeza a [Steve](http://38.media.tumblr.com/b108cc0df607b7cbfd71f3f8a5e3bffc/tumblr_n7volgC1lZ1rj540wo6_r1_250.gif), dejando caer durante días en la conversación que sería bueno ir a cenar los seis solos por ahí el fin de semana.

 - Algo de distracción, un tiempo de descanso... una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor y estrechar lazos. - El capitán no quería tener que ordenarlo pero la escasa atención de los demás le obligó a hacerlo. - ¡Iremos a cenar todos juntos el viernes!

 - El sábado. - Le corrigió Thor. - El viernes no le viene bien a Natasha, ¿verdad, querida?

      La [Viuda Negra](http://cde.3.elcomercio.pe/ima/0/0/9/9/1/991092.gif) no se molestó en levantar la vista del magacín de moda parisina que estaba hojeando, se limitó a soltar un “ajá” agitando su roja cabellera. [Banner](http://31.media.tumblr.com/1f58754c60cd1e3d198f446f1bfacac0/tumblr_n8uxjtcXES1rcwa0zo4_250.gif) y Tony resoplaron, ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco regresando al taller de la planta de abajo, estaban en mitad de un experimento que, según decían, sería la bomba. ¿Qué más daba ir a cenar el sábado? Para entonces ya habrían terminado si les dejaban trabajar en paz. Refunfuñaron escaleras abajo, luego sólo se oía la risa de Bruce, su svass debía haber dicho algo gracioso. Y al bueno de [Clint](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/51/ce/45/51ce45b414e0182476df8db2fec76b60.gif) no le importó si el viernes o el sábado, ir a cenar... comer... era siempre bienvenido.

 - Bien, el sábado entonces. Haré la reserva. - Dijo Rogers dando una palmada.

 - Creo que JARVIS ya la ha realizado. ¿No es así, máquina parlante? - Thor conocía perfectamente la respuesta, él mismo se lo había ordenado el lunes por la mañana.

 - Afirmativo señor Odinson, reserva confirmada. Mesa para seis a pie de escenario.

      El rubio carraspeó con fuerza tapando la última palabra del ordenador. ¡Maldito JARVIS! Le pidió que fuese discreto... por suerte nadie pareció darse cuenta de aquel mínimo detalle revelador, todos de nuevo ocupados en sus cosas, juntos pero aislados en sus respectivos mundos. Como siempre.

 - Clint... ¿te vienes al gimnasio? - Steve le mostraba los puños invitándole a luchar contra él. - Calentemos los músculos un rato.

 - Está bien. - Respondió acompañándolo, con su acostumbrado tono despreocupado.

 - Quedamos tú y yo, Romanov. - Susurró Thor sentándose a su lado en el extra largo sofá. - ¿Quieres hacer algo juntos?

 - Paso de charlas de chicas. - Espetó arrojando la revista sobre la alfombra y poniéndose en pie. - Daré una vuelta en mi moto, puede que me cruce con algún violador en Central Park. Me apetece darle una paliza a alguien, ¿te apuntas?

 - No, creo que voy a tomar un baño. Usaré los afeites de Tony, tiene muchos. Sí, me relajaré con una mascarilla de pepino... - Sonrió rozándose la barba y los pómulos. - Tony dice que tengo la piel seca. ¿Tú qué opinas, Viuda?

 - Ya te he dicho que paso de charlas de chicas. Adiós. - Le espetó dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo de su vista hacia el ascensor.

 

                [La banda](http://ispinc.biz/images/rockband_2_.gif) afinaba los instrumentos y colocaba los micrófonos en su lugar. El restaurante incluía un espectáculo musical. Los acordes del bajo de pronto le sonaron familiares... ¿no empezaba así la canción? Thor se irritó. ¡Condenado idiota! Tenía cuatro notas más para usar, ¿por qué precisamente tocaba aquellas tres? ¿Para arriesgarse a que alguno de sus compañeros reconociese la tonada? Por fortuna todos estaban terminando de cenar y la cerveza había corrido bastante en la mesa.

 - Si me disculpan, caballeros. - Thor se levantó haciendo una leve reverencia, sonriendo giró el rostro hacia la Romanov. - Señora...

 - ¿Dónde va? Ha dejado a medias la historia... ¿qué hizo con Loki? ¿Y qué es eso del ragnarok? - Se quejó Clint, el rubio se alejaba dando grandes zancadas hacia el pasillo del fondo, abandonando la narración asgardiana que le había tenido embelesado durante toda la cena.

 - Es problema del disyuntor magnético, Tony. - Bruce había estado garabateando algo en una servilleta y ahora lo agitaba delante de los ojos de su amigo.

 - Supongo que al retrete, ha bebido un montón de cerveza. - Rogers respondía a Clint contando las botellas del lado del rubio, superaban en un par a las que él mismo seguía acumulando. - Y creo que Ragnarok es algo así como el fin del mundo vikinigo. ¿No has leído nada de mitología nórdica?

 - La pregunta es si ha leído algo alguna vez. - Musitó la Viuda, llevándose a los labios la copa de quianti que había pedido para acompañar sus ravioli de carne.

 - No, Bruce. El disyun.. ¿qué? - Gritó Tony arrugando la servilleta con el dibujo de Banner, nada más ver a Thor subido en el escenario y sujeto al micro del cantante. - Pero... ¿qué diablos hace?

 - ¡Oh, no! No puede ser... - Natasha se llevó la mano a los ojos tapándose la cara. - Chicos, aún estamos a tiempo de salir corriendo de aquí.

 - ¡Ni hablar, yo quiero ver esto! - Tony reía a carcajadas, ¿de veras el loco de Thor iba a cantar una canción?¿Allí? ¿Delante de todos?

 - Ríe ahora, amigo, lo que llorarás después. - Susurró la Viuda Negra repanchigándose en su silla, cruzando sus preciosas piernas y agitando, con suavidad, la copa de vino tinto que acunaba en la mano. La había vuelto a llenar, aquello precisaría de un trago si era lo que se imaginaba.

 - ¿Por qué va a llorar Tony, Nat? ¿Tan mal canta nuestro amigo? - Clint no entendía a qué venía lo que su compañera había dicho.

 - Espero que no, por favor. - Respondió ella con cinismo.

       Natasha ya sabía que Thor cantaba “divinamente”... y hasta qué canción tenía pensado interpretar. La Viuda había escuchado, un par de horas antes nada más, la voz grave del rubio retumbando desde el cuarto de baño del dormitorio de Tony. No dijo nada a nadie, pero sospechaba el motivo de que el dios usara siempre ese aseo y no otro del centenar que debía tener la torre.

      Steve giró su silla, quería ver aquella actuación sin tener que retorcer el cuerpo. Bruce estiraba el papel arrugado sobre la mesa, intentando recuperar su boceto del proyecto en el que trabajaba con Tony y que aún no habían logrado acabar.

 - Nunca me escuchas, te digo que es problema del disyuntor. - Repetía subiéndose las gafas por la nariz.

 - ¡Eh! ¡Bruce! - El de la perilla perfectamente delineada apuntaba con su dedo índice a la cara de su colega científico. - Thor. En el escenario. Ahora. No te lo pierdas.

 - ¿Va a cantar? - Se asombró el despistado doctor Banner al ver al rubio allí subido, la banda ya estaba tocando su rock más duro y una primera frase estaba a punto de salir de sus labios.

       Contó los compases antes de empezar. Dieciséis segundos, ahora.

 - “ _World was on fire and no one could save me but you._ ” - Había comenzado, la voz grave, el tono exacto. Todo iba a salir bien. Respiró. - “ _It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_ _._ ”

 - Y que lo digas... - Natasha brindó por aquella verdad como un templo levantando su quianti hacia el dios.

       Thor llevaba el ritmo con el pie derecho, su bota militar golpeaba la tarima a la par que la batería. No quería perder el compás. Además estaba tan nervioso que no podría quedarse quieto.

 - “ _I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._ ” - Le estaba mirando, se juró que no lo haría hasta la segunda vez que repitiera esa estrofa pero... no pudo evitarlo. Dándose cuenta, cerró los ojos. - “ _And I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you._ ” - Siguió con los ojos cerrados pero se aparató un poco del micro para cantar aún más fuerte, la mano le temblaba y se sujetó al aparato como si él fuese un marinero y, aquel mástil, el único lugar seguro del barco. - “ _No, I... wanna fall in love._ ”

       El coro entró a tiempo, formado por el bajo y el guitarrista que se acercaron a sus pies de micro a cantar su única y repetitiva frase: “ _This man is only gonna break your heart_ _._ ” ¿Había dicho “girl” el idiota del bajista? Ya ajustarían cuentas, Thor le lanzó una mirada fulminante que, de momento, hizo que el melenudo dejase de reír.

 -  “ _And... I wanna fall in love._ ” - Él también había cambiado la letra, ahora se daba cuenta.

 - Increíble... - Murmuró Bruce. - ¿No canta genial? ¡Qué voz tan bonita tiene! Esos agudos... - Al científico le llamó poderosamente la atención cómo el rubio había cambiado de registro, desde los tonos graves que había usado al principio a esa nota alta que no sonaba nada mal en su voz.

 - ¡Cállate Banner! - Le espetó Tony. ¿Le había mirado Thor a los ojos antes? Medio segundo... pero ahora... ¿otra vez?

 - “ _With you_ ”... - ¡Maldición! Lo había vuelto a hacer. El rubio cerró los azules ojos y bajó la cabeza, la mirada se le escapaba hacia Tony y no quería que se percatara, aún no.

      El coro repitió su frase, “ _this man is only gonna break your heart_ ”, y esta vez la palabra fue pronunciada con clara nitidez.

 -  ¿Hombre? - Se sorprendió Clint. - He oído antes este tema, en la versión original dice “chica”.

 - ¡Premio para el caballero! - Natasha sonrió a su amigo, Ojo de Halcón al final había visto lo obvio.

 - “ _What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way_...” - Había vuelto a su voz grave, apretando los labios contra el micrófono tal y como el guitarrista le había enseñado a hacer. - “ _What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you_...” - Tomó aire de nuevo alejándose para alzar la voz. - “ _What a wicked thing to say_...” - Abriendo los ojos volvió a mirarle. - “ _You never felt this way_.” - La frase casi sonó a disculpa. - “ _What a wicked fake to do_...” - Volvió a cambiar la letra, ¿en qué estaba pensando Tony? No podía entender su expresión adusta. ¿Se habría enfadado? - “ _To make me dream of you... And I... wanna fall in love...”_

       El coro de nuevo, no es necesario decir que “man” sonó más claro aún si eso era posible. Natasha cubría su sonrisa con la copa de vino a la mitad. Thor no iba a dejar de cantar por mucho que le mirasen todos con los ojos desorbitados... salvo Tony, él parecía que fuese a arder en llamas.

 - “ _No I... wanna fall in love..._ ” - Ahora sí, su svass ya sabía por qué había subido al escenario. Con una rotunda mirada remató la primera parte de la canción. - “ _Whit you._ ”

 - ¿Te está señalando a ti, Tony? - Steve se giró para mirarle a la cara, viendo al otro tenso y en silencio no dijo nada más.

 - Te lo advertí... - La Viuda sonó cantarina, con esa voz de niña que ponía a veces y que tanto le irritaba.

          Thor, el semidiós, el dios, el alienígena o como diablos quisiera llamarse, estaba subido a un escenario con una banda de rock a la espalda, en un local de moda del downtown neoyorquino lleno a rebosar, versionando al rock and roll una canción ñoña de Chris Isaac y... ¿dedicándosela a él? ¿Qué cojones pretendía? Creía que lo habían hablado la otra noche, entre polvo y polvo, mientras se comía un burrito. “No sé qué pensarían los demás si supieran lo nuestro, pero... esto es entre tú y yo, nada más. No soy capaz de decírselo a Pepper... y no creo que tú quieras partirle el corazón a Jane. ¿Tú que opinas?” Y él respondió “¿sobre qué?” Creyó que estaba de acuerdo, que aquel “¿sobre qué?” era sarcasmo.

 - ¡Qué idiota he sido! - Se dijo en voz alta golpeándose la cabeza. - ¡Ese mendrugo no tiene ni idea de lo que es el sarcasmo!

         Todos se volvieron a mirarle, la Viuda seguía sonriendo. Bruce lo hacía por encima de las gafas que había vuelto a dejar escurrir nariz abajo, Clint tenía la boca abierta como un buzón de correos y Steve... El capitán Rogers echó su silla unos centímetros atrás para poder ponerle la mano en el hombro.

 - ¿Qué haces, capi? ¿Me das la enhorabuena o el pésame? - Le preguntó con cinismo sacudiéndoselo de encima.

 - ¿Huimos ahora, Tony? - Consultó divertida la Viuda Negra.

 - ¡Nah! - Respondió con un ademán de su mano derecha forzosamente femenino, cruzando las piernas y mostrando una despreocupada sonrisa. - Ya que estamos, dejemos que termine la canción.

         El solo del guitarrista fue impecable, por eso lo había contratado. Durante aquellos compases, Thor se entretuvo en examinar las reacciones en sus amigos, ninguno le sorprendió. Natasha tranquila, como si ya lo sospechara, nadie engaña a una espía. Clint con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos de par en par, el ingenuo Ojo de Halcón no hubiera podido imaginar algo así. Banner sonriente, el buenazo del doctor se alegraba de corazón con la noticia. Y Steve intentando brindarle su apoyo a Tony, a pesar de que él, cínico y grosero como siempre, lo rechazara. Su svass le miraba con los ojos avellana ardiendo en furia, Thor sabía que, detrás de la fachada de confianza, había un inseguro crío a punto de echarse a llorar y aquello le enojaba.

 - “ _World was on fire and no one could save me but you._ ” - De nuevo usó la voz grave... sabía que le haría estremecerse. - “ _It's strange what desire make foolish people do_ _._ ”

        Thor debió sentirse cómodo por primera vez en los casi tres minutos de actuación que llevaba porque, de repente, sacó el micrófono inalámbrico de su pie y se plantó en mitad del escenario para gritar y moverse con más libertad.

 - “ _No, when I never dreamed that I love somebody like you..._ ” - ¿Por qué no podía dejar de cambiar la letra? En los ensayos la había cantado tal cual era. - “ _And I never dreamed that I lose somebody like you. Noooo!_ ” - Se había crecido. - “ _And I... wanna fall in love_.”

 

                  Mientras el coro repite su frase aclaremos esto de una vez antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Thor había escuchado la canción cientos de veces y la había cantado también cientos de veces, conocía cada palabra y, al ensayarla, respetó el texto al pie de la letra. Sin embargo ahora, delante de su svass y sus cuatro mejores amigos, Los Vengadores, no podía evitar improvisar... o más bien decir lo que de verdad sentía su corazón. Por eso era “quiero enamorarme” en lugar de “no quiero enamorarme”; por eso dijo “fake” que viene a ser “impostura”, cuando vio la cara de enfado de Tony pretendiendo no ser lo que era, su svass; por eso ahora había apenas cambiado la frase, levemente, recordando lo mucho que le dolía perderle cada vez... y por eso la erre del segundo “dreamed” sonó con su más duro acento vikingo, nórdico, como la hubiera pronunciado en su lengua asgardiana.

 - “ _No I... wanna fall in love._ ” - La larga nota sostenida se acercaba, debía preparar su abdomen.

          No se habían dado cuenta porque tenían demasiado para observar en su propia mesa y allí delante de sus narices, en escena. ¿Habría un rojo más rojo que el que Tony empezaba a acumular en sus mejillas? ¿Podrían los vaqueros de Thor estallar de repente durante uno de sus bruscos movimientos? Ni el cabello de Natasha hubiera podido hacerle sombra a aquel rubor, ni los pantalones de Hulk soportar la tensión que el rubio parecía concentrar en su paquete. Pero el asunto que escapaba a su atención es que la gente en el local se había puesto en pie, aplaudiendo y bailando al ritmo de la vibrante canción. Thor, como dios que era, ocupaba con su porte todo el escenario y atraía todas las miradas. Las de ellas deshaciéndose en deseo, las de ellos recociéndose en envidia.

 - “ _With youuu...uuu..aaaah_ ” - Era el amo, sí. Se sintió como una de esas estrellas de rock y disfrutó del momento. ¿Era una sonrisa lo que estaba viendo amanecer en la deliciosa boca de su svass? - “ _No I..._ ” - Comenzó ese “yo” echando la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que su melena rubia se sacudiese en el aire brillando a la luz de los focos que le iluminaban.

      Aguantó la nota aguda y delicada durante todos los compases que restaban, causando una verdadera conmoción entre las mujeres de la sala, alguna se llegó a tirar de los pelos.

 - Increíble... - Murmuró de nuevo Banner totalmente fascinado.

 - Brindo por eso... ¡Dale Thor! - Natasha sorbió de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de quianti en la copa.

      Contó el tempo que marcaba el bajo, el melenudo al final se estaba portando bien, dieciséis segundos y todos los instrumentos callaron con un golpe de guitarra y batería. Silencio. Con el corazón encogido y mirando al frente buscó sus ojos. Allí estaban para él, dulces y avellana, profundos y llenos de vida... otra vez.

 - “Oh, Tony... mine svass.” - Terminó cambiando de nuevo la letra.

 - ¿Svass? - Preguntaba Clint mientras todo el mundo aplaudía a rabiar, había sido un show impresionante.

 - Creo que es noruego antiguo. - Comentó Banner dejándose las palmas enrojecidas con el aplauso. - Significa amado...

 - Y ahí cae el telón. - Natasha se llenó por tercera vez la copa, ¿o era la cuarta? - Pena que no haya. Telón... - Aclaró antes de que Clint pudiese preguntar, le había visto la intención.

        Thor dio las gracias a la banda y saltó del escenario entre una pequeña multitud que seguía lanzándole alabanzas. Solamente quería llegar hasta él, tenerle enfrente, mirarle a los ojos y pedirle disculpas por haberse puesto en ridículo de aquel modo. El moreno se había levantado para recibirle, contrariamente a lo que todos hubiesen esperado viniendo de él, con un cálido abrazo y un beso... nada de puñetazos.

        Hubo silbidos entre el público, bueno... lo “gay” está de moda. Natasha escupió su vino sobre Clint, que saltó de la silla cubriéndose con una servilleta y quejándose.

 - ¡Nat, por favor! - La reprendió intentando secar la mancha sobre su jersey.

 - Perdona, es que eso... - Señaló a los dos tipos besándose en los labios delante de todo el mundo. - Eso no me lo esperaba.

 - Creo que ninguno de nosotros se lo esperaba. - A Steve lo que más le llamaba la atención no era ya el emocionante beso de sus amigos, sino la actitud de todos aquellos desconocidos que reían y aplaudían igual que si la declaración de amor de la que habían sido testigos, se hubiese dado entre un hombre y una mujer. Incluso las risas y los aplausos le sonaron más fuerte.

 

                   Aquel par no iba a separarse en un buen rato. La gente poco a poco se dispersó, tampoco era cosa de violentar a los superhéroes que no hacía tanto habían salvado la ciudad. Aunque los murmullos y las miradas seguían sobre ellos, ahora aquello era algo sólo entre los seis. Bruce, con su genuina sonrisa, se arrancó de nuevo en un aplauso junto a Clint. Rogers les miró y aplaudió también. Los tiempos habían cambiado, se había pasado toda la revolución sexual congelado en el océano, como a Tony le gustaba recordarle... y parece que también la “homosexual”. Se había perdido unas cuantas cosas, sí, pero se alegraba, con sonrisa franca en el rostro, por sus dos buenos amigos. La Romanov, después de rodar los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco y soltar su copa sobre la mesa con un pequeño bufido, aplaudió también.

 - Todo el mundo nos está mirando. - Susurró Tony dejando que su perilla se despegase de la barba del rubio, con aquel delicioso efecto velcro que tanto les gustaba a los dos.

 - Mine svass... - Se lo dijo con la mirada, que le amaría hasta la muerte... otra vez.

 - Por lo menos esto quedará entre toda esta amable gente que ha soportado estoicamente esas convulsiones y tus berridos sobre el escenario... - Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, era su naturaleza. Tony acaparaba toda la atención, alzando la voz y abarcando más espacio a su alrededor, al girar en un amplio círculo junto a la mesa con los brazos estirados. - Ahora tendrías que decir lo de “gracias, muchas gracias” como El Rey. - Sugirió al rubio imitando la popular despedida de Elvis.

 - No soy rey... aún. - Corrigió sin entender una palabra de lo que decía, como les solía ocurrir.

 - No, no lo eres. - Volviéndose hacia Thor sonrió con ironía. - Bueno, quedará entre toda esta gente, unos cuantos millones de visitas en You Tube, porque seguro que más de doce personas lo habrán grabado todo con sus teléfonos...

 - ¡Mierda! - Lamentó Clint echándose la mano al bolsillo lateral en su pernera derecha. - ¿Por qué no lo pensé? Joder qué...

 - Porque tú no piensas. - Le interrumpió la Viuda Negra. - Por eso.

 - ¡Ah! Y nuestros “queridos” amigos. - Tony se había vuelto hacia los cuatro. Quitando a Bruce, que no dejaba de enseñarle aquella tonta y tierna sonrisa de empatía, y a Steve, un tipo con una personalidad de los años cuarenta en la que se podía confiar, sabía que le esperaba una larga temporada de burlas y tomaduras de pelo por parte de la pelirroja y el arquero. - Que no salga de aquí, compañeros Vengadores. - Remató con absoluto cinismo.

        Alguien tosió no muy lejos, entre la escasa luz del recinto se dibujaba la silueta enorme y calva, tan familiar, poniéndose en pie.

 - Yo no soy exactamente un vengador, Stark. - Aquella voz que venía del fondo de la sala...

 - ¡Furia! - Exclamó Tony palideciendo ante su negritud. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

 - Salir a cenar con unos amigos. - [María Hill](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-bs6xFvbfXyI/VAjRES6UXAI/AAAAAAACsG0/rGqXlqT_pKM/s1600/mariahiler.gif) saludó desde atrás, entre un par de agentes más, su melena negra parecía haberse agitado bastante durante la actuación de Thor, ahora caía desordenada sobre los redondeados hombros. - Por cierto, Clint, si quieres una copia... - Dándose unos toquecitos en el parche con el dedo corazón, en un ordinario gesto escandalosamente sutil, añadió el tiro de gracia al millonario excéntrico que en tantas ocasiones conseguía sacarle de quicio. - Lo tengo todo grabado.

 - Vaya por Dios... - Tony se acercó de nuevo a Thor, buscando la protección entre sus brazos, aquello sí que le daba vergüenza. - Shield... líbrame de su escudo, ¿quieres?

 - ¿Qué puedo hacer, mine svass?

 - Para empezar deja de llamarme así. - Tasha y Clint se reían a carcajadas. Lo de que [Nick Furia](http://static.atlantablackstar.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/nick-fury-director-of-shield-samuel-l-jackson.jpg) llevase una cámara en su parche era algo inesperado de verdad. - ¿Podrías convocar a tu menhir y sacarnos de aquí volando?

 - Claro... - El rubio estiró su brazo apuntando a la ventana. - Y se dice Mjolnir, Tony. ¡Abajo! - Advirtió a Banner y a Steve para que se agacharan, el martillo atravesaba los cristales produciendo un tremendo escándalo que asustó a todos los presentes. - ¿Dónde quieres que te lleve?

 - ¡Oh, no sé! Decide tú... ¿Qué tal a Asgard? - Susurró aferrándose a su cuello.

 - ¡Espera! - Furia trató de detenerlos. - No puedes... ¡Estamos en los bajos de un edificio!         

          Ya era tarde, el dios hizo girar a Mjolnir con la fuerza de su poderoso brazo y se abrió paso con él a través del techo, llevándose a su svass consigo. Un enorme boquete se abrió sobre sus cabezas, polvo y cascotes caían a su alrededor, la gente gritaba y corría hacia las salidas de emergencia mientras los cuatro Vengadores y los [agentes Shield](http://www.fancueva.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/agentsofshield.jpg), se quedaron mirando las escasas estrellas que brillaban en el cielo nocturno de Nueva York.

 - ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? - El vecino del sexto, un [viejo cascarrabias](http://www.capital.cl/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/stan-lee.jpg) de pelo y bigote blanco, se asomaba curioso al hueco de la escalera. El dios del martillo había tenido cuidado de no dañar ninguna vivienda.

 - Ésta que la pague Stark. - Sentenció Furia metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la americana. - Shield no ha tenido nada que ver.

      En el suelo del restaurante, un círculo lleno de extraños caracteres permanecía como huella del viaje que, Thor y su svass, acababan de empezar. Natasha lo miró con interés y le pidió a Clint que le sacase unas fotografías con el teléfono.

 - Bueno, está bien... al menos lo usaré para algo esta noche. - Farfulló su amigo haciendo lo que la pelirroja le pedía.

 

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Surgió la idea de un one-shoot sobre mi ship favorito, Thor/Tony, cuando vi por primera vez Los Vengadores y escuché el tema Wicked Game, de Chris Isaac, en una curiosa versión del grupo de rock finlandés HIM, el cual lidera el vocalista Ville Valo. Su voz profunda, su acento nórdico y las imágenes de la película, pusieron a mi calenturienta imaginación a trabajar. Espero que os haya gustado el resultado. He de confesar que disfruté al escribirlo.


End file.
